pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Hardcore - Season 2, Episode 20
|episode_no = 20 |upload_date = June 18, 2013 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3uDSLypEu8 |previous_episode = |episode_length = 12:26}} Summary This episode begins with a retrospective of the fallen heroes, showing the deaths of Dean, Kyrak, Jared, Tim, PBG, and McJones in the order they fell. As the sole survivor, Barry is the only hope that remains. Barry kills the enemies surrounding McJones' stuff, and sorts through it. He makes sure to collect the skull, and takes some potions, including a Potion of Fire Resistance, Swiftness, and Night Vision. Barry continues sorting through McJones' stuff, discarding anything that isn't of use to him, including spare armor, although he finds the sword McJones was holding superior to his own, so he equips that. Barry heads out to kill some Wither Skeletons, and tries to stay positive despite everyone being dead. Barry thinks that he might go insane looking for skulls. Barry notices that McJones' sword was named Dean, who starts speaking to Barry through the sword. Barry is starting to have difficulty finding Wither Skeletons, and thinks he might have to start killing Pigmen again. Barry continues to kill Wither Skeletons. Before fighting some Blazes, he takes another Potion of Fire Resistance, as his potions had run out. Barry kills a Pigman and a Magma Cube he found. Barry tries to remember the name of the skull he has, and remembers its name was Geoffrey. Barry starts to speak with Geoffrey, as he can't hear Dean anymore. He holds the skull, and the skull replaces PBG's face on the overlay. Barry reads the item's name as "Wither Skeleton Skull", but corrects the item name, as his name is Geoffrey. Barry starts making plans with Geoffrey, including those to kill many things together, and ultimately having Barry use Geoffrey to make the Wither, thus killing Geoffrey. Barry tells Geoffrey of his plans of moving to the Nether after killing two of his brothers. Barry describes the appealing aspects of the Nether: the fire, the Pigmen, the murdering of your friends left and right. Barry plans on setting up a house, and even finds some wood. Barry tells Geoffrey that he's the only skull he needs, but he wouldn't mind finding two more skulls just like Geoffrey. Barry reminisces about living on the surface, with people, with friends. They had built a home together, and a farm. Barry has lost track of time, as there's no sun, moon, sky, or clouds: only Nether. Barry runs out of arrows fighting Wither Skeletons, and he points out that that was dumb, because he has an Infinity bow. Barry sets out to find an arrow. Barry tells Geoffrey that he likes him, but not enough to keep him forever. He tells Geoffrey that he needs friends: more of his own kind. Barry apologizes to Geoffrey for not being able to find more of his kind. Barry starts to get worn out by the low drop rate of skulls, and starts slaying Pigmen to allow more Wither Skeletons to spawn. Barry contemplates suicide as a way to get a second skull, as he'd hypothetically be able to use his own skull as a skull. Barry goes to kill a Blaze, and after killing it, he tries to heal up, and is attacked by a Pigman, and killed. Quotes Trivia * This is the first time in Hardcore where a player is alone for an entire episode. * This is the first time in Hardcore where a face on the layout is replaced with something else. In this case, PBG's face is replaced with Geoffrey the Wither Skull.